nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Julio "L4 T0rre" Vasquez
Julio is a latino male who appears to be in his late twenties. He has long, unkept black hair covered by a bandana, brown eyes, and almost always dresses in wrinkled shirts and torn jeans. He usually wears random "anarch" accessories, like spikes, piercings, or chains, and he is always wearing something that covers his wrists. The gang knows that he does this to hide the scars on his wrists where it looks like he cut them as a mortal. On a "good day" Julio is a passionate and strong supporter of the movement, often talking about the harms done by "the establishment." You know he is a strong proponent of the free exchange of information and ideas, and hates how "Corporate America" or "Elders" think they have the right to restrict access to knowledge. While he doesn't have a strong personal presence, he is usually friendly but quiet, he can often be seen furiously typing away at his keyboard, arguing with some "troll" on the Internet. While he isn't opposed to spending time with the gang, his default for time spending is on his elaborate computer set-up, which he has assured the gang is "l33t." The gang also knows that Julio has "bad days." On these days he wakes up a shell of the man the gang knows. He is functional, but lacks all of the passion he usually has, appearing to be completely dead on the inside. He doesn't talk about what does this to him, but the gang has been able to piece together that it has something to do with his embrace. Other than figuring that out, Julio doesn't talk about it. Additionally, the gang knows that Julio dislikes using his obtenebration, getting that same dead, soulless look in his eyes whenever he uses the discipline. Despite this dislike, the gang knows he will try to use it if required, although on rare occasion he appears to be unable to bring himself to use it. The gang has easily determined that technology and the occult are Julio's forte. He is a wiz with electronics, and electronic based security, reliably bypassing all but the most complex security systems. Further, he seems to be an almanac of strange occult knowledge, going so far as to use tarot decks to determine his course of action sometimes. When asked, he just responds that he is "increasing the entropy in his pattern." He is always happy to discuss topics within his areas of expertise, and answer any questions others in the gang may have. The gang also knows that Julio has made friends with some individuals in the Anarch Free Press ("Freep"), and is somewhat well known there. POV When Asked: 'Anarchs: "'These guys get it. Everyone is equal. Everyone has the same opportunities." 'Sabbat: '". . . I know what they say they're fighting, but how are they any better?" 'Camarilla: '"They're everything wrong with the establishment. Afraid of change because it's change." 'Jack: '"He saved me from becoming a monster and gave me a second chance on life. I owe him everything." 'Ramses: '"That guy has got it together. Talk about Mr. Perfect." 'Sean: '"I know he's ex-Sabbat, so I get where he came from. But, man, killing shouldn't be that effortless." Weapons As a fan of pop culture, most of Julio's preferred weapons are inspired by their likeness from famous movies. For day-to-day violence and self protection, Julio prefers the "non-lethal" Louisville Slugger. Similar to the bat from "Inglourious Basterds," Julio marks the bats in his possession with an anarchy symbol on the end, and various occult words of power, including his hacker namesake, "The Tower." When the lethality needs to step up a notch, Julio goes for the easily concealed Mac-10. It is not hard to see why this is his weapon of choice when he shrugs on his long black trench coat, and utters the phrase "I know Kung-fu." However, for dealing with Kindred, there is really only one effective weapon, and that's cold hard steel. True to form, Julio leaves practicality by the wayside by using a functional replica of the Hattori Hanzo sword from "Kill Bill." While far from proficient with it, Julio has so far managed to not hurt himself, or the gang, while swinging with it in imitation ninja moves. Category:Player Character